La bella Astrid y la bestia Zarek
by MariaJes
Summary: Zarek se arriesgara a demostrarle de una nueva manera a Astrid el amor que siente por ella, a pesar de morir de vergüenza en el proceso.


Escribí este texto escuchando la canción que Rocio Banquells canta en la película de "La Bella y la Bestia", quizás quieras leerlo escuchándola. Espero que sea de tu agrado

**La bella Astrid y la bestia Zarek**

Astrid solo estaría afuera por un par de hora, pero Zarek era un Dios menor y con eso tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que tenía pensado.

—Joder Ash, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, es una estupidez de maricas.

Ash con Bob dormido en sus brazos, observaba a Zarek que estaba parado enfrente de un gran espejo que había hecho aparecer de la nada.

—Oh vamos, creo que a Astrid le encantara, y yo tendré a Bob por toda la noche para que ustedes puedan disfrutar tranquilos y a solas.

Zarek fulmino a Ash con la mirada al ver que este meneaba las cejas con una gran sonrisa.

—Coño, no puedo, me veo como un maldito imbécil.

—No seas estúpido, no te ves del todo mal, aunque si cambiaras tu expresión de terror mejorarías mucho más.

— ¡No tengo terror! Es solo que creo que es una tontería.

Diablos, en realidad, no sé qué hacer ¿Qué pasa si ha Astrid no le gusta? ¿Y si se riera en mi cara? Sería mucho más fácil si no me viera tan ridículo con esto puesto.

Zarek siguió mirándose en el espejo, arreglando su ropa y haciendo muecas, parecía que no podía quedarse quieto por los nervios.

A Ash se le hacía cada vez más difícil aguantar las carcajadas.

Astrid ya no tardaría en regresar. Con la ayuda de Acheron, Zarek había creado un campo de energía alrededor de su hogar en el Olimpo para que cuando Astrid llegara, no pudiera aparecer dentro del salón en donde estaban, y terminara esperando detrás de las puertas hasta que Zarek decidiera abrirlas

Este era uno de los días en los que Zarek había estado más nervioso de su vida, sabía que Astrid sospechaba que haría algo pero no había intentado que Zarek se lo dijera.

La idea había surgido hace unos días cuando veía películas Disney con Bob y entre ellas habían visto "La Bella y la Bestia". A Zarek le había parecido una historia muy parecida a la suya con Astrid, era un maldito bastardo que había necesitado a una hermosa mujer para salvar si vida y su corazón. Instantáneamente había imaginado el gran salón del lugar en donde vivían decorado de la misma forma en la que había estado el castillo cuando habían bailado ese ridículo vals, y pensó que quizás podría hacerlo para haber tenido su primer baile en la vida con su estrella.

Entre bromas se lo había comentado a Ash y el maldito bastardo había comenzado a tramar todo para que en verdad lo hiciera, Zarek lo había dicho solo para molestar y nunca habría imaginado que Acheron lo tomaría tan enserio y que lo fastidiaría hasta que jurara que lo haría, al parecer Ash se divertía con la sola idea que él se avergonzara de esa manera.

En fin, arreglo que Astrid saliera por unas horas a visitar a sus hermanas para que cuando volviera todo estuviera listo como en la película.

—Tío, deja de manosear el traje, lo vas a arruinar, y déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil conseguir semejante atrocidad y además de tu tamaño. Simi tuvo que buscar por todas partes y no se pondría contenta de saber que lo arruinaste antes de usarlo.

Zarek lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Sera mejor que te calles, tu eres el culpable de esto, nunca debería de haber hecho algo así.

Acheron lo miro seriamente.

—Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, siempre puedes desaparecer todo y no hacer nada.

Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero en realidad, en el fondo quería hacer eso por Astrid, quería darle un regalo, un recuerdo especial. Enfadado miro a Ash y lo señalo con un dedo.

—Maldito bastardo ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejas tranquilo?

Ash sonrió.

—Astrid acaba de llegar, y no entiende porque no puede simplemente aparecer aquí dentro.

Zarek ya había notado su llegada y se había congelado en la posición en la que estaba, su espalda estaba tan tensa que no lograba moverse.

—Sera mejor que me valla, di adiós Bob.

Ash desapareció con Bob, Zarek sabía que podía confiar completamente la seguridad de su hijo a Acheron.

Tomando una larga y lenta respiración para tranquilizarse, bajo las luces en todo el salón y se tele-transporto a lo alto de las escaleras. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar un poco.

Tenía que atreverse, ¡Se había enfrentado a Tanatos maldita sea! Podría con un simple baile.

Se calmo un poco más y dejo que la puerta se abriera para que entrara Astrid.

Astrid vio como las puertas se habrían lentamente, podía sentir que Zarek lo había hecho y que no corría peligro, pero aun así estaba terriblemente nerviosa, sabía que Zarek había estado planeando algo a sus espaldas, pero no había conseguido averiguar que era.

Dio un paso dentro y enseguida noto que una ola de energía la rodeaba, su suéter rosa y jeans desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció en vestido mas lindo que había visto en la vida, aunque le parecía enormemente conocido, no lograba recordar donde lo había visto; era completamente dorado amarillo, hecho de una tela que era más suave que la seda, tenia destellos brillantes por donde lo miraba, y con recogidos muy elegantes, además también habían aparecido un par de guantes a juego en sus manos.

Astrid no puedo evitar un chillido cuando Zarek, aun oculto en la oscuridad, la tele-transporto a lo alto de una escalera; la cual ella no recordaba haber visto antes ahí. Su corazón latía rápidamente, era una escalera hermosa que a la mitad se unía con otra que estaba enfrente, era obvio que Zarek había cambiado la estructura de su hogar.

Astrid dejo de respirar cuando, en el salón que estaba abajo se comenzó a iluminar con grandes candelabros que yacían en lo alto del techo, un techo que estaba bellamente pintado con ilustraciones que angelitos jugando entre las nubes.

Aunque no podía ver a Zarek aun, lo sentía, sentía su mirada caliente sobre ella. Evito utilizar sus poderes para iluminar todo el salón para ver por fin a su príncipe, eso era algo que Zarek estaba haciendo para ella, solo para ella, y no tenía la menor intensión de arruinarlo.

Con el corazón latiendo aun más rápidamente espero en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, una hermosa melodía comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Astrid la reconoció en seguida y su emoción creció aun mas, era la canción de una de las películas que había visto unos días atrás con Zarek y Menecaeus.

Un rayo de luz la ilumino completamente, haciendo que su vestido reluciera aun más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el amor que sentía. Y cuando sentía que ya no podría estar más tiempo sin su príncipe azul, un rayo de luz cayó sobre el lado opuesto de las escaleras.

Fue hermoso, su príncipe estaba parado en lo alto de la escalera y la miraba fijamente, con una pasión enorme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules y con la espalda estaba rígida.

Lo más impresionante era el hermoso traje con el que estaba vestido, era completamente igual al que había usado la bestia; una chaqueta azul como sus ojos sobre una camisa blanca con un saco dorado, y con pantalones negros.

Su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta por un lazo azul. Astrid se quedo congelada al verlo, no podía moverse, era verdaderamente un príncipe azul, su príncipe azul.

Tuvo la impresión de que Zarek tomaba un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

_Por favor, no tropieces, no tropieces._

Cielos, Astrid estaba hermosa en ese vestido, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. No había estado tan asustado desde el nacimiento de Bob.

Al llegar al punto donde ambas escaleras se unían, paro y espero a que Astrid se uniera a él.

Después de observarlo unos segundos más comenzó a bajar. Zarek no podía respirar mientras la veía acercarse a él.

—Zarek.

La voz de Astrid se quebró al decir su nombre, debido a lo emocionada que estaba. Sabía de sobra que esto podría estar resultando muy difícil para él.

Zarek puso un dedo sobre sus labios, y la miro más apasionadamente.

—Silencio princesa, ven conmigo.

En silencio Astrid tomo el brazo que Zarek le ofrecía y caminaron hasta el centro del salón. Ella podía sentir los músculos tensos de Zarek y sus nervios, haciéndola sentir más emocionada y enamorada de él.

Se detuvieron y Zarek deslizo una mano a su espalda y unió la otra con la suya. Comenzó a guiarla lenta y tiernamente por el salón, moviéndose tensamente al principio para relajarse después de unos segundos. Finalmente Astrid no pudo contener las lagrimas, y estas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas; sin parar me mecerla acerco su pulgar y seco una de sus lagrimas.

—Se supone que las estrellas no debería llorar.

Astrid solo pudo sonreírle torpemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su príncipe. Dios, olía increíblemente. Zarek siguió guiándola al ritmo de la romántica melodía.

Zarek no podía respirar por las emociones que lo llenaban en ese minuto, Dios, la amaba tanto, que casi le dolía. Acerco sus labios al oído de Astrid.

—_S__iempre como el sol_

_surge la ilusión_

_fabula ancestral_

_música inmortal_

_bella y bestia son…_

—Zarek ¿Estas cantando?

—Estoy cantando princesa, pero solo para ti.

Astrid enterró aun más el rostro en el pecho del hombre al que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Siguieron bailando en silencio hasta que la canción se detuvo, y aun después de eso, siguieron abrazados en medio del salón, hasta que Astrid levanto la cabeza hasta mirar directamente a los ojos de su príncipe.

—Te amo Zarek, gracias por esto, ha sido hermoso.

Zarek no dijo nada pero Astrid noto que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco y que estaba avergonzado.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el pequeño balcón que había a un lado del salón. Dioses, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía tan guapo con sus ojos brillantes e encamonado por el traje que usaba.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que Zarek se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso, ambos gimieron por los fuertes sentimientos que los inundaban.

—Te amo estrella.

Con una sonrisa picara, Zarek miro a Astrid y sin pensarlo dos veces los transporto a su habitación.

Por fin iba a poder quitarse ese horrible traje para disfrutar a su mujer por toda la noche y quizás más.


End file.
